The Governor's daughter
by 22girlsin1
Summary: Takes place after Michonne kills walker Penny. Andrea tries to return to her group, but the Governor finds out she is having his baby.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

I saw him following me, and I fought my hardest to escape. Was not so easy when he had a truck, and I was on feet.

What was he trying to do anyways? Rick knew that the Governor would be starting war after what Michonne did to him and Penny…. So what difference did it make if I went back to the prison?

Would make no difference to a rational person, but rational the Governor was not. The death of his zombie daughter Penny took the last of his sanity.

"Andrea, come back with me. Come back to Woodbury. We need you. That's your home now. Your people. Your town. You can't just leave them all behind. Please Andrea come home. Suit yourself," He said almost in a whisper breaking the glass window behind me.

I tried to get away, but he followed me.

Then he pushed me on the ground, and I was tired of fighting.

Just plain exhausted. What was there left to live for anymore? My angel sister was gone, and Shane was dead. My whole family gone. I really wanted this nightmare to be over with.

I honestly did not want to survive no matter what happened anymore. I wanted to be with my sister, my family, and Shane. Just far away from him.

I had fought so hard, for what? To try to save my friends. Rick, Daryl, Carl, Maggie, and so many others. I did not want anyone to die. There had been enough death already. Especially not Michonne or Milton. But poor Milton was probably already gone. Tears came to my face, thinking about how much I actually loved my sweet friend Milton. He didn't deserve this. None of us did.

"Andrea…be quiet," Philip hissed.

"Just kill me. I am not going to beg, and I don't have time for your games. I know you want to torture me first. But if you ever cared for me at all, then just end this. My baby would be better off not in this world, anyways," I whispered into his ear.

"Baby? Mine? You never mentioned a baby," he said his voice softening, but still forcing me into the truck. He handcuffed my hands behind my back, and took away my gun. He threw me in the vehicle like a rag doll, and I could feel her body tense up.

"Well, I didn't exactly have a chance to tell you. I was not even allowed to be alone with you. And it's not like I was trying for this to happen. I took the birth control bills Dr. Stevens gave me, but when we stopped being together I quit….and then last month we had that night together…the night I came back from the prison," I said knowing that telling him was probably not the best choice.

"And there was no one else? Not Milton? This baby is mine," he asked coldly.

"There was no one else. But it doesn't matter now. You are going to kill me and the baby too," she said with no hope.

"If you are really pregnant this changes everything. I want you to have the baby. You'll be safe, I promise," he said moving closer to me than I liked.

"You're being ridiculous. After everything you've done…you think I'll just have this baby for you. Knowing how fucked up you are. I would rather die," I shouted as he drove as back to Woodbury.

"Take it easy. Think about it for awhile, and in nine months if you still feel the same…well, I am sure it can be arranged. But for now…I need to get you to Dr. Stevens…make sure you are actually telling the truth," he said his hand touching my stomach.

The rest of the day is a blur. I remember peeing on the pregnancy test waiting for the Governor to see the results. Once the test shows positive, his hand goes back on my stomach.

"Daddy loves you. He still loves YOU," he whispers to the baby growing inside me. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Days went by and I refused to eat even though I was offered everything. I knew this probably wouldn't actually hurt the baby, but I wanted to terminate this pregnancy.

Possibly if I stopped eating I would miscarry.

What kind of psychological problems would the Governor's baby have? Would Philip harm me after I had the baby? What had Philip done to Milton after I escaped Woodbury? So many unanswered questions going through my mind.

"You need to eat, Andrea. You haven't eaten in days. If you want to kill yourself, do it after you have my baby," he said putting another plate of food in front of me.

"No. I am not hungry," I said point-blank.

"No? Maybe we should try something else," he says with a wicked smile.

"Maybe you could let me talk to Milton. Then I might eat something," I said attempting to make a deal.

"Milton is all you think about. You need to move on. Michonne took one child from me, and I am not going to let you take another. Now eat or I will kill you," he said forcefully.

The breakfast in front of me smelled delicious, and my stomaching is turning. So out of fear and hungry I took a few bites of bread. Before long I ended up eating everything on the plate. Once I was done, I decided to ask Philip a few questions.

"You know how I feel about Milton. He is my dearest friend. Would you please tell me what happened to him," I said already knowing the answer. I just needed to hear it.

"I don't want you to be so stressed out, Andrea. Not good for the baby. Don't worry about Milton. I am going to take care of you now. Very special care of you. I won't let anything happen to you or the baby. You don't need Milton anymore. Trust me on that." Philip said touching my face.

"Is Milton dead?" I gasped, and my entire body went cold.

"Yes, I killed Milton. He was telling me over and over that I need to move on. What Michonne did was done. And that I should let you go. I knew he helped you escaped. I felt betrayed so I killed him." He said finally.

"So there is nothing I can do to save him. Milton is dead," I whispered.

"I killed Milton for you. For us. You didn't know but he was obsessed with you. Was from day one. So was Michonne. They both wanted to owe you. Milton wanted to be with you and Michonne wanted to keep us apart. That is why she killed Penny. She wanted to turn you against me. She couldn't just leave us alone in Woodbury. She came back for revenge. I understand why you be freaked out. But I make your life better. I killed for you because I love you. If you gone with Michonne you'd be dead," he whispered.

"She came back to warn me. You had Merle try to kill her," I said finally.

"Well, I knew she was bad for you. Toxic. And I made your life so much better. You were happy in Woodbury before she came back. You are better off without both of them," he said clearly.

"Did you kill Michonne too?" I said looking into his one good eye, the other one still covered by the eye patch.

"I did. But that was straight up self defense. She came here, wanting to take you away. I told her to go back to the prison, but she wouldn't. She was determined to take you. So I killed her, before she took out my other eye. She was unstable. And Rick's group won't ever know. Michonne came here alone. None of your other friends have to be hurt. I love you, Andrea. I would do anything for you," He said looking into my eyes.

Tears fall down my face. I knew he probably killed Milton, but I had no idea Michonne was gone too. How many others would he kill?

How long before he turned on me?

"I would never hurt you," he promises. 


End file.
